Our own co-production
by emilyh22
Summary: This story continues straight after 6x13, the lives of Rachel and Jesse with Blaine and Kurt as well. Really bad at summaries, sorry! Its rating T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**This story picks up after the end of Rachel's 5 year time jump at the end of the final episode. I have always love Rachel and Jesse together since season 1 and loved how they were together at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Rating: T (just to be safe, I have no idea)**

As she walked off stage she still couldn't believe it; was she dreaming? She knew this moment had been in her dreams many time since she was small, but it happening in reality didn't feel the same as her dreams, it was a hundred times better. When she got past the wings and backstage, the young girl who had shown her off-stage was directing her to some press who wanted an interview. Rachel knew this was coming but in the moment she just wanted to go back to her husband and call her friends who most of them were in her and Jesse's apartment.

The press interviews were quite repetitive, with questions about the baby, Jesse and when she would be back on Broadway; she had taken quite a lot of maternity as she was quite ill during her pregnancy with sickness and the normal stuff which most women get at the start of their pregnancy but she didn't want anything to happen to the baby as she knew how devastating it would be not only to herself but especially to Blaine and Kurt who had been amazing during the pregnancy and were so looking forward to meeting their child and were so grateful to Rachel for doing this for them.

As she walked back into the theatre she immediately spotted the back of Jesse's head, his signature curls had been cut off for many years now and she did kind of miss them but she knew how much time and effort it took to maintain them. She stopped at the top of the isle thinking back on how far they had come – reuniting in New York when she went back to college while he was on stage. After meeting up for coffee's and a few lunch dates they had settled back into their familiar routine just like high school but with a little less drama, she was Rachel Berry and he was Jesse St James after all, they didn't do much without drama. After dating for the 3 years she was in college, he proposed on her graduation night when it was just the two of them in Central Park after her family and friends and gone home or back to their hotel. It was just perfect and she couldn't imagine anything more right. They had been married for almost 2 years now and she wouldn't change a thing.

As she walked down the isle back to her seat everyone was smiling and congratulating her. As she got to her row, Jesse stood up and gave her a big her and kissed the top of her head. She could tell he was smiling. He helped her down to her seat as she couldn't really do a lot of sitting down and up at her size. _"I told you so"_ he said to her. She faked slapped him on the arm playfully. _"Alright, alright yes you did but you know me Jess"_ she said to him. "_You need to be more confident Rach, just like you are when your on stage, especially when its about your abilities. Your the most talent, gorgeous, sexy women I know"_ he told her. _"Aww that's so sweet but I think you're a bit bias" she said. _Jesse the turned to face her seriously, looked her in they eyes and said _"I love you", _her eyes started to water with tears glistening _"These damn hormones" she said chuckling " I love you too Jess" _she replied meaning every word with her whole being and new he felt the same and kissed him lightly – with all these hormones she didn't want to get carried away in such a public place. They left after the main awards had taken place as they both wanted to get home and see and talk to everyone who was at their place. Rachel had phoned her dads as soon as they had gotten outside, they were so happy for their daughter and were talking about flying in to see her soon.

As soon as they got in the car, Rachel took off her shoes and took her hair down so it was flowing freely down her shoulders. Now she just wanted to be comfortable which is hard to do at eight months pregnant. Jesse took her hand in his as they drove home and was stroking her hand with his thumb. She must of fallen asleep on the way home as the next thing she remembers is Jesse shaking her awake. _"Rach we're home babe" _Jesse said rubbing her shoulder trying to wake her up. He didn't really want to but he couldn't carry her up to the apartment anymore without hurting or waking her up. "_Jess" _she mumbled tiredly. _"I'm sorry but I couldn't let you sleep in the car all night. One because it would be very uncomfortable, two everyone in that apartment especially Blaine and Kurt would kill me and three I would be lonely in our bed tonight and have no one to snuggle up with, even if to do only get the edges of the bed if I'm lucky"_ he knew that last bit would wake her up and hopefully not make her cry which he happened to him a few times because of her hormones and he had had to sleep in the guest room on a few occasions. _"Well you try being the size of a whale with every part of your body hurting" _she snapped, now fully awake. "_I didn't mean it babe, I was only trying to wake you up, they are lots of people waiting for you in there. I'll make sure they don't stay too long so you can get to bed. And I think you look beautiful" _he said helping her out of the car. _"Thank you" _she said lovingly. They walked into their apartment building with his arm around her back supporting her. As they got to their apartment door they stopped, _"You ready?" _Jesse asked her knowing what they were going to walk into. _"Yes"_ she replied smiling.

**This is my first go at a fanfic, if people like it I will continue it and maybe to some flashback chapters to different moments that are mentioned in this chapter. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews, it was really appreciated! I was going to finish this chapter tomorrow but I completed it early. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Also Happy Birthday to Jonathan Groff!**

Jesse gently opened the door and let Rachel walk in with him just behind. They made their way to the lounge where they presumed most of their friends were. _"Hey guys"_ she said quietly as she walked in with Jesse's hand supporting her round her waist while she was leaning against his side. It was only Kurt, Blaine, Kitty and Artie who were in the lounge; Jesse could see that most of the others were in the kitchen chatting or refilling drinks. He was glad there wasn't a big crowd, so they wouldn't overwhelm her at first, he could see she was extremely tired already. Kurt jumped from his seat on the sofa and gave Rachel a big smile as he came to give her a really big hug. _" I said you were going to win, I'm so proud of you!"_ He whispered in her ear. Her eyed began brimming with tears _"Thank you"_ she choked out smiling. _"You aren't supposed to make her cry Kurt"_ Blaine said coming over._ "well done girl"_ he said hugging her when Kurt had finally let go. Jesse guided her to the sofa to sit down, which alerted more people that they were home, they all came to give Rachel their congratulations.

Within forty five minutes the apartment had significantly cleared out with only Rachel, Jesse, Kurt and Blaine left. "_So both of you are even with a Tony each now so what are both of your plans to do next"_ Kurt asked _"Well first of all I'm going to deliver this baby"_ Rachel chuckled. Jesse rolled his eyes at this _"Really" _Jesse replied sarcastically. Rachel rolled her eyes at this. "After that I'm just going to take about 2-3 months off work to rest and maybe audition for some new things because Sing will have finished its run by then." she said. All eyes then looked to Jesse, _"As Rachel said Sing will finish in about 8 weeks and after that I'm not sure yet but I think that I want to go back onto the stage for a while" _he replied. "_what about you two, have you finalised your plans for when the baby gets here?"_ Rachel asks. _"I'm going to stay at home with him or her for a year, possibly longer depending on whether we can afford too"_ Kurt said. _"And I've taken a job as an assistant vocal coach at NYU, only temporary for maternity cover but it will be for a year maybe a little more. I start that in the fall when the term starts again."_ Blaine admitted. _"Congratulations"_ Jesse and Rachel both said at the same time. _"You know that really freaks me out when you do that"_ Kurt said smiling which they all chuckled to. Rachel then let a big yawn. Kurt looked over to the clock, _"I can't believe its almost midnight, we're sorry for keeping you up so late, you must be exhausted"_ Kurt said hurriedly. _"Its fine"_ Rachel said tiring not to yawn. Both Blaine and Kurt walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss, _"we'll call you tomorrow, get some rest all three of you"_ Blaine said looking at Jesse as well, the older man looked like he too could fall asleep any moment. _"We will, I'll show you out"_ Jesse said rising from the sofa. As the three men walked out to the front door, Rachel stood up slowly and made her way to the kitchen with all of their mugs and put them in the sink. "I was going to do that" she heard her husband say from the doorway. _"You can do them in the morning if you are really that desperate, but for now we are going to bed" _she replied. _" I love it when you get bossy"_ he smirked.

As Jesse got changed for bed he could hear Rachel in the bathroom groaning. _"Rach what's the matter"_Jesse said opening the door tying not to sound panicked; was she hurt, the baby? What he saw made him upset. Rachel was trying to unzip her dress but couldn't quite reach and was red faced from trying and her eyes were brimming with tears. _"Go away" _she mumbled, obviously embarrassed. In silence Jesse lead her from their bathroom back to the bedroom. He unzipped her dress, helped her step out of it, unhooked her bra and went to his drawer to get one of his t-shirts which was the only thing she liked to sleep in now. As he was putting it over her head he said_ " Rachel Berry, you are the most beautiful women I have every met. You are so talent, ambitious, funny, brave and loyal."_ Putting his hand on her large bump he continued _"Doing this for Kurt and Blaine is one of the most unselfish things in the world and every time I look at you I think to myself how lucky I am to have gotten a second chance with you, which is rare in this world. I am your husband"_ he lifts her head with his finger so they are looking eye to eye with each other _" I will never laugh at your struggles, I will do everything in my power to help you overcome them"_ he said bending down to kiss her forehead. She leaned into his touch and wrapped her arms around him._ " Love you Jess" _she mumbled into his chest. He smiled. _"come on lets get to bed"_ he said. As they got into bed Rachel automatically snuggled into his chest while he draped his arm over her bump and placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled when he looked down and saw Rachel was already asleep, and again reminded himself how truly lucky he was.

**Let me know what you think, leave a review! **

**Next chapter might be a flashback chapter but I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
